


砂子（连载中）

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 总体是迪卢木多和藤丸立香的故事，ABO设定，现代设定。如有不适立即退出。





	1. Chapter 1

黑发少年深吸了一口湿漉漉的寒冷空气。

清晨的地铁还没来得及变得拥挤，睡眼惺忪的人们或坐或倚，使得身姿笔挺的他显得更加格格不入。犹豫了一下，他还是掏出了口罩，将大半张脸都遮掩在柔软的布料下，只留一双金色的眼睛定定地盯着一闪而过的广告。

MURANO

目前正快速崛起的工艺品设计公司，也是黑发青年今天前往的目的地。

从小被养父悉心教导，迪卢木多也足够争气，哪怕是成长进入通常造成不稳定的分化期和发情期，在离家开始设计专业学习之前，他几乎没给家里惹过一次乱子，堪称是“别人家的孩子”。

离家的那个晚上，养父罕见地，正襟危坐将他叫到客厅里。

“孩子，我对你的能力没有什么不放心的，但我需要你记住，在外面更加复杂的社会里。”

“身上贴着相同标签的人往往对自己的同类更为残忍，你绝不能变本加厉地给本就弱势的群体添上伤疤。不要因为和你的伙伴共处一室或是拥有共同的特征，就缺乏头脑地参与到所谓的集体行动里。”

“在你遭遇任何事的时候，想想你的父亲是怎么做的，再想想你的母亲。”

“把你的身体交给你的大脑，而不是什么傻乎乎的欲望。”

一直安静沉默的男生金色的瞳孔里平静地像是一汪湖水。他紧紧盯着那因为岁月而逐渐苍老的脸庞，轻轻的答复着。

“我会记住的。”

进入学校的第一天，他就明白了自己养父的苦心。

哪怕是堪称思想前沿的高等院校里，人群仍然遵循着最原始的分类标准，根据自出生就无从选择的那些特征被分门别类地区别着，归类着，聚集着。如果说宿舍这样分类尚且勉强能够让人接受，但事实上，这种割裂在其他哪一个方面都延续着。更为糟糕的是，这种强制的分类让有意掩藏自己的人无处可躲。

未分化的小孩子之间是体会不出这种残忍的，但已经成年的世界里，物理的割据会迅速地将差异放大和对立化，伴随着年轻气盛造成严重的后果。

仅仅进校三个月，迪卢木多已经目睹了好几次班上少数的Omega找不到任何研究小组或是运动社团，还要忍受一群傲慢的Alpha时有时无的骚扰和羞辱。有些看不下去的人出声制止，却被“你和他们又不是一群人，帮他们干嘛”呛得摇头叹息。

迪卢木多是班里少数几个会直接出面制止这种过分行为的Alpha，但他们也只能在自己力所能及的范围内散播一些力所能及的善意，例如在小组作业时拉上被冷落的那些人，或是在团体活动里多关照他们一下。

但几乎是没有意外地，一个接着一个，Omaga慢慢减少着。等到大四毕业季，只有一个Omaga完成了毕业设计并迅速在秋天从校园里消失了，听说是回到了家族企业里从事相关的管理工作去了。

如今，攥着自己作品集的迪卢木多准备去参加一场重要的面试。坦白来讲，他的成绩和实习经历应聘一家更为成熟知名的公司也绰绰有余，但这家公司来学校进行校招时，他迅速被资料收集表上的一些不同之处吸引了。

这是一张除了姓名和联络方式以外，没有要求任何其他身份信息的意向收集表格。

没有要求贴上一张登记照或是生活照，没有要求填写年龄，甚至没有要求填写性别。

瞟到身边几个人恨不得在自己名字后打个括号写个Alpha的发愁表情，迪卢木多对这家公司的兴趣愈加浓厚了。

意料之中，来参加面试的人并不多。尽管是一家并不老牌的公司，但突出的商业成绩无疑是它的底气。经过一轮初筛和笔试，公布的面试名单甚至一页纸就能打印完。

被引导在小会议室里坐下等待的迪卢木多打量着周围，采光良好的房间透着一种自然的气息，会议设备一应俱全，显然是十分令人舒适的办公环境。刚刚路过办公区域时，迪卢木多还隐约瞟见了几张装饰得十分个性化的桌子。

随着背后的门被推开，他迅速站起来，转身露出标准的笑容。

“您好，非常荣幸能够参加贵司的面试。我是迪卢木多·奥迪那。”

礼节性的握手后，眼前的女性温和地开口。

“你好，奥迪那先生，我是藤丸立香，是目前提供这个岗位的项目Leader。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面试请注意！

递上自己作品集，迪卢木多有些忐忑地观察起面试官的脸色。

事实上，自己的作品在班级同学互相评分时往往并没有收到非常优异的评价，或许是他总是谨慎地选择着自己的表达方式和情绪，曾经和他居住在一个寝室的另一位Alpha将其评论为“不够大胆”或是“过于平淡”。

藤丸立香很快发现了这本作品集的一个突出特点。

从头到尾，任何一张作品都没有标题只有编号，连无题这两个字都没有。

“我想这些作品也是有名字的？”

迪卢木多愣了一愣，有些犹豫地摇了摇头。缓了几秒，他显然带着犹豫地开了口。

“有些作为课程的作品交上去时是有名字的，有些私下创作的作品也曾经有。但整理作品集的时候，我感觉这些名字与其说是名字，更像是一种带有框架的解释，索性全部都去掉了。”

“那你要怎么向他人介绍这些作品呢？而且，作为一家公司，我们需要将产品最终标价卖出，没有一个名称的话，恐怕会很难办。”

迪卢木多没有想到当时的一个决定会让自己的面试问题变得如此棘手。

“如您所见，我将所有作品按照时间顺序编上了号码，如果可以我更愿意以当初创作的日期和处境去描述它，或许比单纯地说明这个作品讲述或者表达了什么要更加合适。如果作为产品...”

黑发男子显然非常拿不定主意。

眼前女子笑出了声。

“看来你并没有仔细了解我们新推出的产品？”

迪卢木多接过一张宣传折页，惊讶地发现这个系列的所有产品，都没有名称，只有商品的识别编号安静地陈列在右侧。

“请问要怎么向顾客介绍这样的产品呢？”

“啊，事实上，你并不需要向顾客去介绍产品。”

“他们会拿着自己喜欢的产品去付款。你看，工艺品这种东西往往要兼顾实用性和艺术性，但无论是实用性还是艺术性都在不同的地方或是不同的人手里千差万别。”

“我们倾向于提供更多的选择，而非简单的列出更多的选择。”

没能仔细查看公司最新消息的迪卢木多有些尴尬和惭愧，还好立香接下来的问题集中在了几张作品的设计理念和原理上，不知是不是看出眼前这个刚刚走出校门的他明显紧张了起来。

“那么，最后一个问题。如你所见，我们主要是制作玻璃材质的产品，你觉得这种材料有什么特别的地方？”

“这种材质非常脆弱却也能具有复杂的花纹和颜色，而且，我觉得它尤为不同的是，它诚实的反应了内容的物品，并且永不褪色，无论是实用性还是工艺性来说，都是非常优秀的材料。”

盯着迪卢木多好一会儿，藤丸立香悠悠地开了口。

“看来，奥迪那先生是个不强求改变什么的人。”

直到看到人事和藤丸立香交谈几句后抽出薪酬体系说明表格，迪卢木多才松了一口气。

签完协议的他走出写字楼，看着开始飘雨的天空，开始后知后觉地期待起即将开始的社会人生活。


	3. Chapter 3

迪卢木多一头扎进社会人生活时，并没有想到社会人生活这么的苦，像一杯黑咖啡接着另一杯黑咖啡一般的苦。藤丸前辈是怎么做到每天深更半夜还在更新工作反馈，同时第二天精神抖擞地来上班？

迪卢木多觉得肯定不止他一个人有这样的疑惑。

喷洒着气味消除剂的迪卢木多盯着镜子里的黑眼圈，鼓起勇气决定今天一定跟随某位粉红色同事的脚步，厚着脸皮踩点下班。

“奥迪那君今天走的很早呀？是要去约会吗？”

连包都没背的梅林先生盯着有些心虚地溜出公司的迪卢木多，笑嘻嘻地八卦起来。

“啊不是的，梅林先生。只是准备去看场电影放松一下，我没有想到工作的压力会这么累人。”迪卢木多像是要佐证自己的话一般揉了揉酸涨的眼睛。

“哈，一个人吗？奥迪那君看起来不像是会一个人的那种Alpha啊。”

“诶？”

“啊抱歉，我是个嗅觉过于敏锐的Beta，所以不自觉就注意到了。这么好看的脸和甜美的信息素，感觉追你的Omega应该是成群结队才对啊，说不定还有Beta或是Alpha才对。”

“啊这样吗，不过很不幸，在下还是单身呢。”迪卢木多有些哭笑不得地回应了这种过于直白的表扬。

“连前任都没有过吗？”

是完全忍不住自己八卦的嘴的梅林先生呢。

“真的没有。”即使是有也不敢和你说啊，暗暗希望电梯赶紧到1楼的迪卢木多腹诽着。

“...”盯着迪卢木多的梅林先生简直八卦之魂都要燃烧起来了。

“需要给你介绍吗？”

迅速溜出电梯的迪卢木多留给梅林先生一个尴尬的微笑。

“明天见？”

下次还是不要踩点下班了。迪卢木多暗暗觉得梅林先生很有可能是为什么组里的其他人都不准点下班的重要理由之一。

看着慌乱的迪卢木多低着头往电影院反方向走去，梅林先生脸上露出了奇妙的姨母笑。

“该说年轻真好吗？”

走了两百米才反应过来自己走反了方向，迪卢木多捂着脸不知道自己在慌乱什么。

与其说没有脱离单身，不如说没有产生过要为谁脱离单身的想法。不像是动辄炫耀自己伴侣的拉美西斯二世或是三天两头惹来不重样桃花的库丘林，不知是不是因为自己从小和养父一起长大，对于亲密的伴侣关系竟然一直有些遥远。

有种“不会发生”的虚无感。

更别提由于和养父微妙的差异，迪卢木多还一直没有完全搞清楚，自己的信息素是什么样的味道。Alpha之间是无法直接闻到彼此的信息素，养成了出门就喷上气味消除剂的习惯又让他很难从旁人那里收到像梅林这样直白的反馈。

但甜美是什么样的形容词呢？难道是像奶油蛋糕？怎么听其他Alpha炫耀自己的时候没有这样的形容词呢？

快步向电影院走去的迪卢木多摇摇头，将梅林带来的哲学思考丢到脑后。与其考虑这些，不如买块蛋糕当夜宵？

享受完难得的早早下班的美妙时光，回到租住的房子门口，迪卢木多掏了半天的背包，脸色从放松到紧张转而沮丧。

踩点下班真的是个错误的决定。


	4. Chapter 4

找不到共享单车，长途跋涉了30分钟的迪卢木多走进写字楼，正准备按下电梯关门键时。

“麻烦等一等！”

这么有活力的声音？迪卢木多甚至怀疑自己是不是听错了。

过了几秒钟，抱着比自己还要高的一摞箱子的藤丸立香挤进了电梯。

直到最上方两个箱子被迪卢木多挪到手上，视线被遮挡的藤丸立香才发现比自己高一个头的组内新人和自己挤进了同一个电梯。

“藤丸前辈，如果下次有这样的事情，您可以提前说一下让在下留下来帮忙的。”迪卢木多有些惊讶于手上的重量。

因为运动的汗水，藤丸立香往常整齐的刘海都有些被沾湿了，软塌塌地贴在脸上。“奥迪那君怎么这么晚还没回去？”压抑着内心的慌张，藤丸立香努力用着工作的语调询问起来。

真实的原因有些说不出口，但在微微歪着头盯着自己的这双眼睛面前，迪卢木多放弃了临时编个好谎言的念头。

“啊原来是把钥匙忘单位了？室友还没回去吗？”

“我不习惯和别人共用厨房，还是决定自己租了一个整间，就在地铁线上，房东人挺好，房租比合租也没贵多少，暂时还能负担的起。”

放下箱子的迪卢木多下意识地环视起藤丸立香的办公室，原本整洁的布置被胡乱堆积在地上的箱子和袋子打乱，会客沙发上丢着几个袋子，还有两个旅行箱被塞在角落。

“...您这是要？”

藤丸立香更加紧张了起来，“啊...我一个朋友说想要明天从这把行李搬到租的房间去，他还在路上，就先把行李寄过来了。”

一边说着，一边不动声色地想要把门旁的袋子挪到门口去。

“哗啦——”

几瓶熟悉的喷雾剂从裂开的袋子里滚出来，不偏不倚地撞上了迪卢木多的脚侧。

“啊那是——”藤丸立香慌乱地想要阻止眼前青年弯腰的动作，一句出乎意料的回应却让她突然失了声。

“诶你的朋友也用这个牌子吗？不过我一直用黑色的那种。”

“...”

“啊，是。”

立香打量起眼前这个交流不多的新人。

微微笑着的青年看起来还是一如既往的温和，金色的眸子即使在办公室冷调的白光下也显得格外温暖，一颗泪痣精巧地点在右眼下方，犹如给常驻着笑容的脸上添上了点睛之笔。

“如果没有其他要帮忙的，我就准备回去了。要一起走吗？”

“不了，我还有不少工作要处理一下，你先走吧，别忘了带上钥匙。”

“这回一定不会忘了，那您回家路上务必注意安全，听说最近又有些糟糕的事件。”

掩上门，立香仔细平复着自己的心跳。脑海中不断回放起几周前，自己推开会议室的门，背对着的黑发青年有些拘谨地站起来，礼貌地自我介绍和伸出右手的画面。

也是，Omega，吗？大概是个衣食无忧的Omega吧。

低头看看被房东以宣扬真实身份为威胁而赶出门的自己，藤丸立香扯着嘴角无奈地笑了笑，将毯子拽出来铺在沙发上。


	5. Chapter 5

人与人熟络起来有时只需要一个小小的契机。

尽管迪卢木多看到站在立香身后的梅林时，对这份一起下楼吃午饭的邀请由衷地产生了一些犹豫，但一直担忧未能完全融入现有团队的新人显然不能拒绝这一根Leader抛出的橄榄枝。

日常指望便利店的三明治应付一顿的青年跟在一团粉红色的身旁，听着他在短短的下楼几分钟里絮絮叨叨地把周围的店优点缺点历数了个遍，陷入在沙拉和炸鸡盖饭之间的持续选择困难。

“好了梅林，总不能让奥迪那君第一次和我们出来吃饭就吃不饱吧，这也太没有前辈的样子了，你也不怕别人看见了笑话。”

“啊不会，我不挑食的...”

“好啦，要是真请你吃草过段时间别的部门就要问我是不是苛待下属了，照理说应该组织个迎新聚餐，不过最近事情实在太多，过段时间有机会一定给你补上。”

不等迪卢木多搜肠刮肚出得体的回复，立香已经转身向餐厅门口的服务员晃了晃三根手指，向店内走去，紧跟着梅林的迪卢木多发觉在立香对面坐下的一团粉色没有往里挪一步的意思。

看着迪卢木多脸上迅速浮现的局促不安，立香似乎已经习惯了梅林这种行为，指了指自己身边的位置示意他随意坐下就行。

“他可不喜欢和人挨着坐，连坐飞机都恨不得一个人买三张票，连工位都给他隔了个空位。这个家伙来我们公司就是体验一下生活，整天下班了也不知道急着回去忙啥，又不用你操心家产。”

大概急着当月老吧。迪卢木多暗暗腹诽。

热气腾腾的午餐很快端了上来，偶尔插一两句话的黑发青年听着吃饭时藤丸立香和梅林的闲聊，嘴角无意识地往上翘了起来。

要说立香工作时的样子，勤恳简直是再好不过的形容词了。每天迪卢木多走进部门，立香的办公室早已亮起了灯，而这点灯光往往在迪卢木多偶尔磨蹭一会儿再离开时还兢兢业业地亮着。

迪卢木多很难形容突然意识到自己的上司也只是比自己工作了早一年半的普通人是怎样的感觉，藤丸立香这个名字突然变得鲜活了起来，不再是聊天记录里冷冰冰的前辈，也不是那个面试时盯着自己的考官。事实上，这次午饭的立香显然堪称是外向型，除了几乎每个人都有的对工作中杂七杂八的抱怨，还夹杂了一些迪卢木多听不太懂的公司八卦。

普通的和自己也没什么两样。但又有些特别的不一样。

比如现在挽起的袖口露出的那一节洁白的手臂，哪怕沾上了一些酱汁仍然泛着娇艳的红色的嘴唇，还有一种因突然拉近的距离而带来的雀跃。

从面试到现在回忆像是突然又活了起来，和现在这个更加真实的藤丸立香融合在一起。

这顿午餐让一种饱含未知的好心情一直保持到了下班，似乎还提升了职场新手的工作效率，以至于迪卢木多忽略了梅林先生竟然在下班后又急匆匆地返回公司从自己身后走过的事实。

罕见地跟着耳机里的音乐哼着旋律的青年低头看着手机将卡片贴上了打卡机，随着“滴”的一声，立香在办公室里长出了一口气。

“你不能靠抑制剂活一辈子的，这已经是我家最新的一种，再用下去恐怕又要耐药了，而且你现在的周期被压缩得越来越短...实在不行哪怕找个临时的Alpha也行，我可以帮你联系...”

“我们讨论过这个话题了，梅林。从在学校里第一次给我抑制剂起，我们讨论过很多次这个问题了。”揉着眉心的立香看起来疲惫不堪，明明在适宜温度的房间内，背后的衬衣却已经被汗水浸透了。摔落在地板上的手机屏幕上有几条深深的裂口，像是被硬生生中断的话题一样突兀地静默着。

“梅林，我不是不想找一个人一起共度余生，哪怕是解决这种...烦恼...”抑制剂缓慢的冷静着立香的神经，“我只是没有找到喜欢的。”

“...你也不愿意去参加我组织的联谊会，工作了你上哪儿去找什么浪漫的邂逅。而且这种不切实际的浪漫主义根本不能在发情期缓解你的痛苦。”完全不同于日常嬉笑的神情，这些尖刻的语句简直不像是从这个一团粉红的人嘴里说出来的。“好歹先走出去认识点不同的人，你这样天天三点一线的...”

“哈...管他呢。实在不行的时候再说吧。”下身黏糊糊的感觉让立香很不好受，她也实在不想再和公司里唯一的好友来一场无意义的争吵。

“...房子呢？有找到合适的地方吗？”

“还没，恐怕今晚要去酒店暂住一晚，就是贵点，但好歹没人问我为什么还单身。”

放弃了继续劝说的男人无奈地摇着头。将紧紧捏着的剩下几只抑制剂塞进立香的背包。

“把电话设个快速拨号，我觉得你下次用得着。”

像是响应这句提醒一般，一条信息跳动在已经碎裂的屏幕上。

“未知号码：谢谢前辈中午的请客，以后工作中还麻烦多多指教，下次我请前辈和梅林先生喝一杯。”


	6. Chapter 6

不知为什么，梅林心头突然浮现了一种奇妙的预感。

“这个新人倒是很...有趣。”想了半天才憋出这个形容词的梅林先生直觉此时自己好像不应该多嘴。瞄着最后还不忘带上自己名字的“喝一杯”的邀请，这倒让他有些相信迪卢木多单身至今的陈述了。

立香发情期的突然发作不应该让一个正常的Alpha毫无反应，哪怕换气扇正常工作，敏锐的Alpha也会本能地感觉到兴奋和冲动才对。

但没有理由在对方承认后还怀疑自己的鼻子。

立香没有放过梅林脸上一系列复杂表情，抓起手机看了看消息之后也笑了起来。

“奥迪那总是这样，有时候被他带着我都不好意思轻松的说话了。不过我看也是挺好相处的人，就是刚进入公司还是有些拘谨，今天吃个饭也算是熟悉了不少，我还挺喜欢他的，工作表现也不错。”

“没想到立香你是个颜控啊，下次给你介绍对象的时候我记住了。”又恢复了一贯嘻嘻哈哈的语气的梅林的直觉仍然提醒着他似乎不应该再多说什么。

“得了吧你，我早就跟你说了我的想法了，你现在倒是一个都没找到，净在这里天天嚷嚷着放卫星。”

“不过奥迪那君...”梅林努力斟酌着自己的用词，“听他说还是单身。”

“啊我猜到了，哪有人生赢家情人节晚上还跑回公司拿宿舍钥匙的。不过那么好看，人又谦和，估计很快就会有Alpha追求吧。”整理着桌面文件夹的立香想了想倒是笑了起来。

“要是有Alpha是那个性格就好了，之前追求我的那个你也知道，简直傻了吧唧的。”

梅林知道她轻描淡写的几句话后是整整四年的狂风骤雨，要不是学校和一些同学伸出了援手，立香断没有可能正常完成学业站在这里。搬出了寝室，过着一边实习一边学习偶尔搬家的生活，才勉强躲过了那些令人烦躁的纠缠。

不过现在有个更奇怪的误会。

但大概有些事还是不说破比较好？

打定主意的梅林伸手将立香清好的包拎了起来。

“走，我送你去个安全的酒店。”

与此同时，躺在床上的迪卢木多感觉有些微妙的亢奋。

仿佛发出这一条“去喝酒”的邀请已经让他饮下了酒精，尽管他反复告诉自己这种兴奋是来源于融入团体的快乐，毕竟以往单位人都是三三两两，自己老是到了饭点也只能一个人跑去便利店啃三明治。更何况。

自己的上司，藤丸立香私下里，还蛮可爱的。

今天没有唠叨相亲这一话题的梅林先生，也还蛮可爱的。

“藤丸立香：作为前辈请你吃个便饭是应该的，要是喝酒的话，我倒是知道一家不错的店，下次一起去。”

关掉手机屏幕的迪卢木多暂时还没有意识到，自己的快乐其实和不八卦的梅林先生完全无关。

从听到那一声活泼的请求起，未曾感受心动含义的少年心里滋长起一种想要去了解什么的情绪。

了解什么呢？

迪卢木多也不清楚，但那双从箱子后盯着自己的眼睛像是没办法从脑海中抹掉一样的存在着。


	7. Chapter 7

被闹铃吵醒的迪卢木多揉着有些发红的眼睛，一整夜淅淅沥沥的雨点打在雨棚上的响声让他没能完全从工作的疲惫中恢复，但身为领着工资的社会青年，赖床旷工这种念头还在脑海中转圈，身体已经诚实地将自己从被窝里拽了出去。

将风衣搭上办公椅背，迪卢木多打着哈欠踱到茶水间，本应装着速溶咖啡的盒子里面空空如也。窗外的雨点在玻璃上划出剔透的痕迹，阴沉沉的天空让青年愈发犹豫要不要下楼去买一杯暖和的提神液体。

大脑不受控制地传来了又一个哈欠的讯号。

行吧。

屈服于神经系统的指令，黑发青年拿起还滴着水的雨伞，在部门群里快速打下几个字。

“茶水间没咖啡了，我下去买，有人要带一杯吗？”

早间沉寂的群里像是被投入的石子打破了平静，走出电梯的迪卢木多俨然已经变为早间咖啡配送员。

“两杯超大拿铁，两杯大杯美式，一杯超大杯玛奇朵，谢谢。”

刚接过两个打包袋，手机再次震动起来。

“藤丸立香：如果还来得及，麻烦带杯加倍的美式。”

已经将打包袋拎在手上的黑发青年接过又一杯散发着苦涩的热饮，索性推开门直接走进了细雨里。

雨滴很快缠绵着将鸦羽一般的发丝缠在一起，迪卢木多将咖啡放在立香桌子上时，甚至有凝聚的水滴顺着棱角分明的脸颊向下流动，滴在衬衣上晕开一点点水渍。

“藤丸立香：多少钱？我给你发红包。”

“迪卢木多·奥迪那：不用，前辈请我吃过好几次饭了。”

“藤丸立香：一杯咖啡可不够还人情，梅林还念叨着你的邀约呢。”

“迪卢木多·奥迪那：那周末？”

“公司这个计划奥迪那君看有没有兴趣？要是感兴趣可以做个企划交上去试试，要是匿名评选优胜就有机会落地为产品。”

迪卢木多被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，下意识地摁灭了手机屏幕，像是上课偷偷玩游戏被班主任抓包的小学生。

藤丸立香似乎对自己造成的小小惊吓颇为得意，将一张A4纸放在青年面前。

“总之是个不错的机会，可以试试。”

 

夜幕降临，藤丸立香伸了个懒腰推开办公室门，准备去倒杯水继续享受算不上什么享受的办公室之夜。受够了房东赶来赶去的她对于能够容身的办公室已经足够感激，除了需要每天溜去健身房充分利用令人放松的热水浴，其余的生活甚至比胆战心惊地担忧房东因为Omega的身份而赶走自己更加惬意。

而走出办公室的她惊讶地看到迪卢木多工位上的灯光还亮着。

“也不用第一天就熬夜，这个项目的征集时间还有一会儿，奥...奥迪那君？”

黑发青年整个人昏睡在工位上，电脑已经自动显示出锁屏桌面，看来已经保持这个姿势好一阵了。枕在自己胳膊上的他脸色泛着病态的红润，眉头紧紧皱着，干裂的嘴唇微微张开，脸上一滴汗也没有。

慌乱跑向迪卢木多的女生没能敏锐到注意空气中弥漫的甜香。


	8. Chapter 8

手背传来的温度毫无疑问表明，自己的下属正在忍受高烧的痛苦，但似乎并非是因为Omega的体质，大概是今早淋了雨着凉导致的。

但烧得这么严重，藤丸立香还是打开了手机准备打辆车跑一趟急诊。并将椅背上的风衣抖了抖盖在迪卢木多的背上。

随着藤丸立香随着动作自然地靠近青年的背后，由腺体散发出混杂着浆果味道的甜蜜信息素顺着鼻腔进入她的肺部。

大事不好。

身体的本能和理智对抗，抽身向后退去的尝试被已经弥漫在空气里的信息素干扰着，从推开门就悄然诱惑鼓动起Omega本能反应的信息素在高烧下俨然已经失去了控制。

被Alpha唤醒的发情期比之前的任何一次都要汹涌可怕，想要逃回办公室的身体在短短的数十步路程里瘫软下来，燥热的冲动像是从每一块骨头里争先恐后地涌出。

藤丸立香知道摔在地上的疼痛感很快会被欲望淹没，在那之前，她无比庆幸自己真的设置了快捷拨号。

 

被钝响声和胳膊的酸痛惊醒的青年像清晨一样揉了揉干涩的眼睛，背后的大衣滑落在座位上。青年直起身子伸了个懒腰，动作却在睁开眼的一霎那僵住。

瘫坐在地上的藤丸立香将后背抵住墙壁，像是承受着痛苦一般张大着嘴拼命呼吸着，混杂着情欲和抗拒的眼睛正逐渐失去清明。

迪卢木多知道这种场景意味着什么。即使无法通过鼻腔感受到已经倾泻而出的甜美Omega信息素的召唤，光是这幅画面，也足够让一个正常的Alpha兴奋起来。

Alpha的压迫感逐渐逼近，立香不知道自己的身体已经湿成了什么样，大腿之间粘腻的液体带来湿漉漉的触感，唯一的理智只剩下努力捂住后颈滚烫腺体的尝试。

即使听到沙哑的“抑制剂在哪里”询问，眼前的Omega也没有回应的意思，除了几声意义不明的呜咽。

从藤丸立香身边经过的迪卢木多感觉由于高烧带来的头痛和被唤醒的欲望的双重作用，脚步一深一浅地仿佛踩在厚重的地毯上，像是小时候跌跌撞撞向门外跑去的自己。

迪卢木多在抽屉，背包和行李箱里先后翻出了好几种不同的抑制剂。

不同的抑制剂不能混合注射，但以藤丸立香的状态显然无法问出应该使用哪一种，被头疼折磨的无暇思考的青年艰难地转身走向工作间。

被欲望撕扯得四分五裂的藤丸立香已经无法维持保护自己的姿态，虚虚掩在后颈上的手掌更多像是摆设，被轻柔地拿开时，只有象征性的一丝抽动。

沉溺进黑暗的藤丸立香只记得被搂在怀里，后颈尖锐的刺痛感和浆果味道电流传进脑海里，伴随着疲惫又沙哑的声音和安抚的手掌。

“相信我，这会让前辈暂时好好睡个觉。”

艰难将藤丸立香转移到公寓的迪卢木多在浴室里呆呆地盯着自己手上粘腻的液体，脑海中却不断回放着自己被迫离开“家”的那一天。

鲜血糊满了下半张脸，迪卢木多呆呆地看着那失去生命力的小小身体躺在地板上，发狂的Omega被看不清脸的人死死制住，一字一蹦的恶毒诅咒和谩骂至今回荡在他的耳边。

“让你们Alpha都下地狱吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

藤丸立香醒来。

她其实不太确定自己是否真的清醒，大量体液的流失导致的晕眩让立香甚至不确定自己到底是躺着还是半坐着，黑暗中她唯一能确定的是自己的衣服还完整的覆盖着皮肤，身下，黏黏糊糊的情液仍然执着地提醒着她，理智会以怎样的方式被本能肆意吞噬撕扯，最终拖着身体陷入动弹不得的糟糕境地。

Alpha。

慌乱想要抬手去摸后颈的立香觉得浑身都酸软得要命，手臂侧面已经结痂的细碎伤口蹭在被子的棉质材料上，立香几乎是下意识地就倒吸了一口凉气。

疼。

意识到腺体上咬痕的立香感觉剧烈搏动的心脏尖锐地发出恐慌的无声呐喊，坠入黑暗前的甜香气息像是又回到了鼻尖，缠绕扭曲着现有的清明理智，糟糕的发情期不会因为一次轻微的Alpha信息素注入就这么简单的放过她，努力摸索着想要借力爬下床的立香感觉自己的喉咙抽搐着想挤出什么声音。

昏暗的灯光从被推开的门缝亮起时，立香才发现自己剧烈的呼吸声在夜里简直太过于惊悚，以至于迪卢木多像是被惊醒的医院守夜看护一般冲了进来。

“藤丸前辈？”

“给我手机......这是哪里，我要......”死死攥着床单的立香突然噎住了。

回到哪里去？什么地方可以容纳一个正处于发情期的Omega？

掏出自己手机的迪卢木多将锁屏解开，将电子屏幕轻轻地推到立香手边，小心地组织着之前翻来覆去想了一万遍的措辞，但电话很快接通的声音阻拦了迪卢木多说出第一句“对不起。”

“是我，我需要抑制剂......”

“......会没有效果是什么意思......?”

长久的沉默以至于迪卢木多不确定对方是不是挂断了电话，但立香还在抽动的肩膀让他觉得这时候做或说什么都不是个好的选择。他只能沉默地盯着女孩蜷成一团的背部，瘦弱的脊柱透过被汗染湿的衬衣突兀地显示出形状。

“是他，没有。”

“让我想想。”

摁掉手机屏幕的立香纵容黑暗再一次吞没了眼前的空间，不甘涌了上来，在皮肤下像是要爆炸一般地呼吸着，连她自己也分不清那些塞满脑海的复杂情绪里到底有什么样的道理可言。作为下属的迪卢木多并不算是解决紊乱发情期糟糕的选择，立香拼命地安慰着自己，事实上，从外貌和性格来看，简直算是立香喜欢的那种类型，但越是这样，立香就更加没有办法接受现在摆在眼前糟糕透顶的选项。

立香不确定自己扭过身对上的那双眼睛里有没有一丝面对心动的Omega的渴望，什么样的Alpha会把自己的信息素谨慎地隐藏起来？立香觉得这个问题深究下去的答案只会让自己更加难受。

“对不起。”迪卢木多几乎不敢去直视女孩的那双红肿的眼睛，但从小被教导的礼节让他坚持着没有移开目光，“我分不清您该用包里的哪种抑制剂，只能......这样。这是我的房间，我一直睡在沙发上。”

分寸。

早在分化期就发觉自己无法敏锐察觉空气中Omega信息素的迪卢木多觉得自己不能对这个词语体会得更多了。显然从发现起就尽力避免发生糟糕误会和意外的Alpha还没有想过意外真实来临时的应对方案。

“我没有Alpha，Omega彻底进入发情期之后抑制剂就失效了，而且我注射抑制剂太久了，临时标记恐怕也只是杯水车薪”，藤丸立香努力想让自己听起来轻松一些，但后面的话却似乎有千斤重，她毫不意外地发现自己的声音事实上听起来无比苦涩，“别彻底标记我，其余的，就把我当成你喜欢的哪个Omega吧。”

“对不起。”闭上眼似乎是想要驱散一些未知的恐惧的藤丸立香觉得自己已经无法再看一秒下属那明显陷入慌乱的脸，这句道歉更像是只能消除一点盘踞在心脏中的愧疚，在昏暗的卧室里徒劳地晃了晃，就掉进了毫无回应的深渊。


	10. Chapter 10

迪卢木多小心地揉了揉自己那已经开始发烫的腺体，试图放松自己的紧张情绪，也希望这种行为能够稍微减轻一些立香再次被迫拖入热潮的痛苦，尽管这种尝试看上去更像是徒劳地在火堆上滴了几滴水。

浑身无力的空虚感蒸腾得立香口干舌燥，未经人事的下身不停地攫取着体内的水分，把躺着的位置弄得潮湿难受。恍惚间，床垫的一角凹陷下去，青年垂着头坐在床的另一边，长长的睫毛遮住了金色的眼睛。

灵活的手指在立香的衣口和裙口被扣子和拉链为难了好一阵。Alpha的信息素随着距离的拉进变得更加明显，温柔地从迪卢木多的腺体里流淌出来，和空气里Omega信息素混合在一起，淌进立香的肺里。

酸涩的清甜。

怎么会有这么柔和的Alpha信息素？

立香想起了之前纠缠自己的那几个Alpha，她甚至感觉其中一个带着血腥的气息，像是看待一只即将被咬住喉咙的猎物一般打量着自己。还有一个简直身上就是野兽的臭味，回到家她甚至觉得自己把隔夜饭都吐了出来。

试探性的安抚触上了立香冒着虚汗的后背，立香敢打赌这种触感并不享受，但迪卢木多仍然像是昨晚一样轻轻顺着脊柱一遍又一遍抚摸着怀里的Omega。

即使穴口和内壁都被黏滑的情液浸润得湿热，被撕裂的痛楚还是随着一寸又一寸的艰难深入传了上来，但此时的立香甚至有些感激这种痛苦带来的些许清醒。

要不然，身体的本能已经要蠕动着渴求被塞入得更深，恐怕还会淫荡地抬起腰部去迎合，哪怕在感知到痛苦的情况下。

立香紧紧咬着嘴唇，以希望自己不至于被情欲驱使，讲出什么渴求的话语或是露骨的呻吟。

“如果前辈后悔了......我可以......”

事实上，迪卢木多并不觉得自己可以，但立香看上去像是快要把下唇咬破了，他甚至感受到了一丝冰凉的水汽从紧闭的眼睛里滑落出来。

“不，没事......”

出口的声音带着的娇媚把立香吓得又抬起手想要把一切声音堵在喉咙里，但一根手指抢先贴上了发疼的下唇，制止了她进一步的举动。

不再迟疑的律动将甜美的滋味传递到四肢，身体被撞的微微晃动，越来越难以抑制的喘息声随着抽动和碾磨细细碎碎地飘散在房间里，带起一阵阵的痉挛，咬紧了身上的Alpha。持续涌出的爱液从大腿间坦然地流了出来，不再疼痛的甬道里只剩下无比舒服的快感。

迪卢木多显然也沉溺进了这份快感里，逐渐粗重的喘息和加快的动作都让立香的身体更加兴奋地打开着，生殖腔的入口被一次次地冲击着，在又一次呜咽的颤抖中打开了。

埋在立香体内的迪卢木多也感受到了这种无声的邀请，微微退出调整了角度，俯下身去一鼓作气地将性器顶入了小口。

突然迫近的Alpha和即将被标记的预感令立香骤然睁开了眼睛，冲入鼻腔的甜香已经像是有些发酵的水果，酿成了醉人的味道。迪卢木多的头埋在立香的耳侧，只要稍微侧一下立香的头，就能在腺体上留下热情的痕迹。

被信息素压制得动弹不得的立香在迪卢木多投来的目光里看到了Alpha的渴望，在生殖腔内不断进出的热度带着纯粹的欲望，烧得她头皮发麻，几乎要顺从身体的本能将自己的腺体凑上前去。

漫长的成结过程把一切都弄得湿泞不堪，低头喘息的Alpha僵直着，立香感受到瘫在床上的手被紧紧地扣住，力度之大几乎要将她的骨头捏碎了。

“前辈你......舒服......吗......”迪卢木多觉得问出这个问题就足以让整张脸烧得通红，但呜呜咽咽在自己手侧留下了几大口咬痕的立香显然已经要堕入睡眠了，只留下迪卢木多一个人盯着那张潮红的脸出神。

迪卢木多知道无法用信息素的作用来解释自己刚刚差点想要越过底线的举动，但彻底占有的念头像是生了根挥之不去。

人是欲望的产物，故而也是欲望的奴隶吗？


	11. Chapter 11

立香很久之后还能回想起这个醒来的午后。

别说是被抑制住的发情期，哪怕是普通周末，立香也很少能够一觉睡到大天亮。过于明亮的日光透过窗帘的缝隙，把房间分割成光与暗的空间。细小的灰尘在空气里随着呼吸舞动，这种毫无休止的运动和房间里的寂静融合得浑然一体，散发出让人昏昏然再睡个回笼觉的安心感。

立香的分化期来得异常的晚，晚到她几乎快要完成一半的学业，晚到几乎所有人都觉得立香大概是个晚熟的Beta，晚到立香自己也按照Beta的设定去规划了自己的人生。

按部就班地完成工作，或许还能养只猫打发闲暇时光，不用担心什么发情期的困扰，只用担心钱挣得不够花。立香在宿舍里和室友们兴奋地畅想未来的社会生活时，没有想到几个月后自己突然分化成了Omega，孤零零地开始了一个人的生活。

也是从那一次突如其来的热潮让立香意识到，即使都是“少数”，Alpha和Omega也是不一样的。如果说立香还有什么觉得很幸运的话，应该是自己的过晚分化得以让自己平安躲过了大多数人最焦躁不安的时期，远离几个死缠烂打的Alpha显然远比逃避排挤和暴力要简单得多。

大脑的防御机制忠实地发挥了它的作用，立香想，昨晚的一切都像是被水侵染过后的墨迹，留下的只有模模糊糊色彩边缘，还有身体里难以忽视的饱足感，甚至钝化了周围陌生的陈设带给立香的不安和遍布全身的酸痛。

“没什么大不了的。”

从床上站起的立香不知道这个回荡在脑海里的声音是自己的幻觉还是为了说服自己而发出的喃喃自语，坦白的说，立香不确定这句话里是后悔更多一些还是愧疚更多一些。

日常和好友争论是继续高强度使用抑制剂还是临时标记的对话中，立香没想过遇到那样一双慌乱的眼睛应该怎么办，常见地把自己摆在了被动位置上的Omega头一次觉得这个过程更像是自己像是拿糖果拐骗了还不够懂事的小孩子。

尤其是昨晚自己以为要被彻底标记时竟然觉得，如果是迪卢木多的话，还不错？

一定是信息素让自己都要混乱起来了。

她努力抻了抻身上皱皱巴巴的衣服，将乱糟糟的头发用手简单抓了抓，几乎是抱着一种悲壮的心情推开了卧室的门去面对房子的主人和可能到来的尴尬对话。

但还没等立香开口对窝在沙发上刷着手机的青年说出什么，几乎一整天都空空荡荡的肚子抢先发出了一声咕隆的抗议，寂静的客厅里，这声开场白显得格外响亮。

“家里还有点水果。”赶紧从沙发上起身的青年盯着地板的纹路，还没照过镜子的立香显然还没完全意识到自己现在是怎样一种被好好满足后的样子，以至于迪卢木多看了一眼就立刻垂下了眼，以免将眼前和昨夜的景象重合起来。

还没等立香出声拒绝递过来的红色水果，一个袋子紧接着被塞进了她的手里。

“我大概猜着尺码买的。前辈中午想吃什么？点外卖或者我下去买一些......我不太会做饭。”挠了挠头的Alpha看起来有些羞愧，但语气听起来自然得像是讨论工作日的午餐。

很好，立香想，如果昨晚能一笔勾销的话，自己无需进行尴尬的解释，那可真是太好了。


	12. Chapter 12

浴室里的东西少得可怜，除了洁白的浴缸，只有一瓶用了一半的沐浴液和明显全新的喷雾剂疏离地陈列在搁板上，好在此刻只想把身上黏腻的感觉快点冲进下水道的立香倒也无心在意这些。浴室的灯光在白皙的皮肤染上了一层暖色，身体的酸痛感慢慢在热水的温柔抚慰下消散，水雾逐渐将镜子里肩颈上原本颇为显眼的咬痕遮盖。

沐浴露的香气在干净的空气里显得愈发明显，每一口吸进肺里的陌生味道都让立香想起铁定在客厅处于紧张状态的Alpha，将一切难题甩给下属的自己差点就要承担这个决定的最为糟糕的一种后果，今天清醒过来的自己只需要面对几道令人脸红心跳的痕迹，已经是谢天谢地了。

至于和迪卢木多的关系能修复到什么程度，立香觉得光是想想就脑袋发疼。立香手下不是没有身为Alpha的下属，但以Omega的身份去打交道还是头一次。况且，不提低头不见抬头见的工作关系，原本一位喷着消除剂的“疑似Omega”，现在成了如假包换的Alpha，这段原本建立在自己的“同病相怜”感情上的友谊，势必不能以这种姿态再持续下去。

擅自把迪卢木多划进“安全”区域的自己，本应不再信任他，但偏偏这个Alpha的行为和抉择都透露出一种安全的讯号。

这就很令人矛盾了。

立香内心很清楚刚刚那种状若无事的姿态不过是一种善意的体贴，无论本意是出于缓解上下级睡到一起的尴尬还是安抚差点被标记的Omega的紧张情绪，但这种姿态也很好地将迪卢木多自己的想法掩盖在了温柔的笑容里。仔细回想起来，除了面试时下意识流露的一丝紧张，几乎无论谈论到什么，迪卢木多都是习惯性地保持着一层淡淡的疏离和礼貌。

没来由的烦躁突然涌上了立香的心头。

渐渐变凉的水温不允许立香再思索更多，拆开袋子，立香发泄一般地将衣物上的标签扯掉扔进了垃圾桶，将浑身上下都笼罩在信息素消除剂的淡淡酒精味中。但即使做好了充分的思想准备，拉开门的一瞬间，立香还是感觉到自己的身体不自觉地僵硬了起来。

“还好吗？”因为浴室里长时间的安静颇有些紧张的Alpha眼神里带着毫不掩饰的担忧，立香一时几乎要被这种关心引诱着让所有的懊悔和挣扎倾泻而出。但同时，立香又清醒地认识到，与其自欺欺人地指责一个发烧中的Alpha，不如承认自己紊乱的发情期才是使得一切事情失控的元凶。

有时做个糊涂的人可能还比较轻松，立香自嘲地笑笑。

“还好。”

迪卢木多无声地盯着穿着明显并不合身的衣服的藤丸立香，决定不再追问下去，说话的语气倒是一向地平静，“如果前辈还没找到落脚的地方，不如先在这里住一段时间，我可以在书房里再搭个简易的床。”

办公室的行李箱早就出卖了立香，立香倒没有惊讶于迪卢木多看出来她实际无家可归的事实。

“我感知不到前辈的信息素，您不必担忧我身为Alpha的性别。”像是在说着“我最近有些咳嗽”一般的普通话语，迪卢木多的语气仍然很平淡，但立香敏锐地觉察到了那隐藏的一丝不安，“我的父亲是Omega，可能是因为无法与Alpha建立稳定的关系，或者是因为嫉妒而害死了我同母异父的弟弟，那次冲突可能给我造成了一些，生理性的损伤。”

“我的养父一直抚养我成年，我也没再见过他们了。”迪卢木多顿了顿，又说，“总之，前辈可以放心地待在这里，多久都无所谓。有Alpha在这里，也不会有谁上门骚扰。”

立香这时才从难以言状的惊讶中回过神来。许多立香没想明白的疑惑突然有了答案，但这个答案又显得过分残忍。没有办法识别Omega的迪卢木多就好像是接受不到同伴声音的那只蓝鲸，为了不带来糟糕的麻烦，将自己的讯号小心地隐藏在了信息素消除剂里。立香隐隐约约觉得迪卢木多还有什么重要的事情没有说明白，但立香无法拒绝这个看起来能够解决自己燃眉之急的提议。

“那就算合租，作为上司还是掏得起这点钱的。”眼见黑发青年的神色终于露出了发自内心的轻松，立香补了一句，“但这可意味着你在家也要被迫加班了。”


End file.
